Jade's Fic
by knic28
Summary: Just some crappy little AU oneshot in which Zuko's the Avatar.


**Jade's Fic**

Zuko was practicing his firebending in the palace courtyard; throwing punches, flipping, kicking the air. His goal was to be the best Firelord to ever rule the Firenation, but he couldn't do that if his firebending wasn't perfect.

He launched himself up into the air and twisted around while he through a kick. He landed with grace and aimed a punch at a practice dummy, expecting fire to shoot out from his fist. To his extreme astonishment, it wasn't fire that shot out from his outstretched fist, but swirling currents of warm air.

"What the…?" he murmured to himself. He threw another punch at the dummy, fire blazing from his fist this time. 'Well, that was weird.' Zuko thought to himself before continuing his practicing.

As he moved on to the final stages of his practice routine, he began to practice the moves slowly and to meditate. As he was reaching his hand out in a fluent movement, the water in a small, nearby pond began to tremble. This escaped his notice until it suddenly burst forward at him from its shallow resting place and encircled his hand. He immediately pulled his hand back and the water splashed on the stone floor.

"What the hell?!" he yelled as he shook his hand, flinging off the droplets of water that still clung to his skin.

He stood up straight and cautiously walked over to the small pond. He held his hand out over the water in an attempt to summon it into his palm. The water didn't budge. Zuko got into a lower stance. He closed his eyes and concentrated on focusing his energy into the water. He began to move his hands slowly, silently beckoning the water to come to them.

His eyes flew open when he felt moisture on them. He stared at the water as it splashed down in front of his bare feet. He looked back up at his hands, still covered in tiny water droplets.

Just as he was passing out, a passing by servant rushed over and caught him.

* * *

When he woke up, he was in a familiar room. It was a white room; almost sterile-looking. Zuko tried to reach up and rub his forehead, but found that his arms were immobile. He looked down to see that his arms were crossed and bound to his sides by a white jacket. He used his abdominal muscles to pull himself into a sitting position.

He looked around the room. There was a metal door on one side of the room. He was sitting on a bed that happened to be the only furniture in the room. Nobody else was in the room with him.

"Hello?" He called out to the emptiness.

There was a small scratching noise at the door before it swung open and a palace guard walked in.

"Prince Zuko. You're awake," the man said.

"Where am I?" Zuko demanded. "Tell me where I am!" he said yet again when the guard didn't respond.

"You're in your cell," he responded after another moment's hesitation.

"My-cell?" Zuko questioned. He focused his chi into his hands in an attempt to burn through the white fabric of the straightjacket that immobilized him. He scowled at the man when no fire came from his hands. "What happened to my bending?" he asked in a low voice.

"We asked Miss Ty Lee to block it. It's for your own good, sir," he replied.

"For my own good?!" he roared. "How the hell is this for my own good? Let me go! I need to speak with my uncle."

"I can't do that, sir."

"Listen to me, I am your **prince** and you will obey my orders!" he yelled.

"Sir, I can't let you out of your cell," the man said nervously.

"I have to tell my uncle something! I have to tell him what I found."

"Prince Zuko, you've already told him. You told him two weeks ago. You thought you were the Avatar."

Zuko's eyes widened in shock as his mouth fell open. "How do you know about that?!" he yelled frantically as he lurched forward.

"Sir, you aren't the Avatar. You told your uncle that you were, but you aren't." the guard came closer to Zuko, "You had a mental breakdown after your mother left. I'm sorry. Your mind keeps reverting to the state it was in two weeks ago."

Zuko looked down, trying to absorb the news. No, no this couldn't be possible. He just _knew_ he was the Avatar. He had seen the water on his hands. He had felt the air swirl around his fists. He _had_ to be the Avatar. The last thing he heard was the guard calling his name as he blacked out.


End file.
